Vigil
by doc boy
Summary: A retelling of the final events of Order of the Phoenix. After getting badly hurt, Harry fears for Hermione's life and what might happen to her. And how does Sirius fit into all of this? The answer lies within...


Vigil

I do not own Harry Potter

He had to rescue him. He was the only family he had left. Hermione kept trying to talk him out of it but he didn't listen. He should have listened.

When they got there, they found out Sirius was not there and they were led into a trap. A battle began but much to Harry's dismay, his friends were getting hurt. They chased the death eaters around the Department Of Mysteries. Several death eaters have been stunned, only to be revived by their friends. When taking cover in one of the rooms, Harry was hiding under a table when he saw someone was missing.

"Hermione!" he called out. He looked up just in time to see one of the death eaters do a slicing movement and a purple flame came out of his wand and went straight through Hermione's chest. She made a croaking sound and collapsed on the floor. Harry could feel his heart sink into his shoes as fear and panic grabbed his heart.

 _"No… no…"_ he thought, fearing the worst for his friend. Throwing caution to the wind, he rushed out of his hiding place to see if Hermione was alive.

"Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?" he asked and rested her head in his lap. She was not responding. He grabbed her arm and checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one. She wasn't dead. She was still alive. He had to get her to cover though. While his friends covered for him from some of the death eaters, Harry dragged his wounded friend to safety. Once she was safe, he continued to send stunning spells towards the death eaters but it was no use. Every time they stunned one of them they would be revived soon afterwards. Harry and his friends weren't doing so well either. Aside from Hermione's condition, Ron was wounded by the brains, Neville had a bleeding mouth and Luna was unconscious. Yet Harry and his friends fought like warriors. When things seemed at their worst, three death eaters were stunned from behind as the members of the Order Of the Phoenix have arrived. Now that they had some backup, Harry and his peers fought on. Having a numerical advantage now, they had an easier time keeping the death eaters neutralized. Soon the Aurors came in followed by the Minister Of Magic. The Minister was shocked by what he saw.

"Good Lord! What the devil happened down here?!"

"Voldemort happened that's what!" bellowed Harry. Taken aback by his rudeness, Cornelius turned to Harry.

"Watch your language with me boy! I will not have anyone speak to me like that!"

"Well it's true Minister! If you had listened to me last summer, this could have been avoided!" bellowed Harry trying to focus on a dual and talk to the Minister at the same time. Fudge was about to retort back when he saw a man with a mane of dark hair appear in the doorway, battling one the death eaters.

"Black! Why is he fighting the Death Eaters?! Isn't he supposed to be one of them?" snarled Fudge.

"If you may recall Minister," began Kingsley. Fudge turned to look at him.

"Dumbledore has told you last summer that Voldemort has returned and you had a dementor suck out the soul from Barty Crouch Jr. Have you waited to hear his testimony, he would have told you the Dumbledore was telling the truth and that he was collaborating with Peter Pettigrew."

"But that does not explain why Black is fighting against the Death Eaters! Maybe he's a double agent!"

"Honestly sir, how much more proof do you need? Don't you understand Black is trying to help fight them not help them?"

Fudge frowned and looked closely. He reflected at the past of the two men. Sirius was good friends with Lily and James Potter and Pettigrew was a coward. Pettigrew helped the Dark Lord return to power and Black was risking his life to fight against his followers not with them. He remembered black saying Peter cut off his finger and faked his own death. Then that word hit him again. Coward… Cornelius's eyes winded in shock.

"My God! You're right! He was innocent. He was telling the truth all along and I condemned an innocent man to thirteen years in prison!" said Cornelius, aghast.

"We'll worry about that later Minister. Right not we need to apprehend those Death Eaters." Said Kingsley.

Apparently while they talked, due to the backup they received, Harry and his friends managed to neutralize all the Death Eaters. They were standing there panting, clearly tired from their battle. Cornelius searched the room for Sirius Black. He found him, kneeling beside Harry next to a wounded Hermione. Shocked at the girl's condition, Fudge felt even guiltier. Had he listened to Harry and Dumbledore last fall, all of this could have been prevented. Now thanks to his stupidity, this poor girl's blood might partially be on his hands now. He approached the three and spoke.

"Hello Sirius." He said courteously. Not the kind of tone you would expect from someone you thought was here to take you back to prison. The two looked up and their eyes widened in fear. Harry reached for his pocket to draw his wand. Fudge raised his arms to reassure him.

"It's okay you two, I don't mean you any harm. I come in peace. I just want to talk."

Harry and Sirius exchanged puzzled looks and then gazed back at the minister. Fudge sighed deeply and crouched down in front of them.

"I guess after seeing what's happened tonight, I owe you two a huge apology. Especially you Sirius." He said and turned to the old acquaintance in front of him. An old foe turned friend, he hoped. Sirius seemed a little shocked by this. Not only because the Minister was being nice to him, let alone apologizing to him, but also it seemed because it was a long time, since he heard someone apologize to him. Being surrounded by a bunch of criminal nutcases for thirteen years can do that you… seeing as he got their attention, Minister Fudge pressed on.

"After seeing you fight alongside Harry against the death eaters tonight, I realize I was wrong about you Sirius. We all were. I now understand you were telling the truth all along all those years ago, and I apologize greatly for mistaking you otherwise and wrongfully convicting you. I beg your forgiveness for making you sit in Azkaban as an innocent man for so many years. I assure you that as of tonight you are a free man and are officially paroled and are receiving a complete pardon. Would you accept an old fool's apologies?"

Sirius looked at him, slightly shocked. Then he blinked, smiled and reached out his hand to shake Cornelius's.

"It's good time as any I guess." He said warmly and shook the man's hand.

"Apology accepted." He said and Fudge smiled at him.

"Thank you Sirius." Said Fudge, glad to have his forgiveness. Then he turned to Harry.

"I would like to apologize to you as well Harry." He began.

"Not just for not believing you in time regarding you know who, but for stealing your godfather away from you for so many years. Granted neither of us could have known until two years ago, but had I listened to Dumbledore last year, perhaps your last year could have been easier. And for that I am sorry."

Harry looked at him for a bit, then a small smirk made its way to his face.

"There's not much we can do about the time we lost with Voldemort and my Godfather but I'm glad you realized both truths before it was too late. And for that I am thankful. Above all I am glad I got my godfather back and that he doesn't have to be worried about being killed or arrested anymore."

Sirius smiled at his Godson's warmth and ruffled his hair. Harry smiled at the gesture. It occurred to him that this was the first time in living memory that an actual relative was being affectionate towards him. He knew it was foreign to him but he also knew he liked it. Then he remembered something. A fat evil woman in a pink sweater who tormented him, violated his skin and threatened to torture him so she could kill his godfather. Now that Black was safe and that the minister was on his side, Harry thought some sweet, sweet revenge was in order.

"Oh and one other thing, Minister?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to put Umbridge on trial."

"On trial? For what?"

"Well for this, for starters." Said Harry with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and presented his palm to him. Cornelius looked aghast at his hand.

"My dear Lord. She did this to you?"

"More than once. She also tried to denounce me and kept punishing me for claiming you know who was alive by having me engrave that into my own skin with my own blood. You also would like to know she emotionally tormented Hagrid and tried to have him laid off just because he's half giant, admitted she sent the dementores after me last summer, is partially responsible for Professor McGonagall being in the hospital and is responsible for immense emotional distress for me and other people and has threatened and practically tried to use the Cruciatus curse on me to get information on Sirius Black. And she would have, hadn't Hermione stopped her. I would like Umbridge put on trial."

Fudge listened to this and seemed shocked and even a little nauseated by her actions.

"Of course Harry. I'll have her summoned at once. That is something I would like to apologize for too…" then he thought of something.

"Speaking of Hermione how is the poor girl?"

"Not good sir. We need to get her some medical help ASAP." Said Harry.

"Then wait no longer." Came a deep voice and Dumbledore walked in much to everyone's surprise.

"Headmaster! Goodness, you often come at the oddest yet most perfect of times!" voiced Fudge.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Minister but this conversation will have to wait, while I take these students back to the castle." Fudge nodded.

"Of course, of course." He said as Dumbledore took out an old tea kettle, pointed his wand at and turned it into a portkey.

"All of you who can use this portkey grab on at once" he commanded. Everyone did except for Hermione and Luna who were unconscious.

"At the count of three. One, two three…" he said and they all vanished except for the two girls. Now Dumbledore held both their hands and apparated them to the hospital wing. Harry and his friend were already there.

"That was quick." He said and placed the two girls on separate beds and called Madam Pomfrey into action. The nurse closed the curtains around them and began to treat both girls. Soon it seemed that Luna was in no immediate danger. Hermione however was in bad shape. Harry could see Madam Pomfrey's silhouette move franticly behind the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed. He prayed that Hermione will live. He prayed and prayed so intensely, he didn't notice that an hour has passed and he was now mostly alone except for himself and Professor Dumbledore. Harry finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times, slightly confused at the fact that the room's population had been depleted. He turned to his side and saw Professor Dumbledore looking at him knowingly. Was it that obvious that he was praying?

Finally the old man spoke.

"Let's sit down Harry." He said and Harry nodded tiredly.

They sat there in an awkward silence. After a short pause Dumbledore spoke.

"It seems to me Harry that you care for Hermione a great deal. More than just a friend I presume."

Harry blushed.

He _had_ been rather obvious lately hadn't he?...

Harry sighed.

"She's my best friend. I'm not supposed to feel this way…"

"Should that really matter? Do you think your parents were not friends before they became lovers?"

Harry thought for a moment before he answered.

"I assume they were. But this is different. Hermione and I have been friends since we knew each other. She means the world to me. I don't want to risk losing her…"

"But if you surrender to that fear, don't you risk losing an even bigger world?"

Harry thought for a moment and then sighed.

"It's not as complicated as it seems Harry. If you get the chance, tell her how you feel. You might be surprised." He said and a knowing smile appeared on his lips.

Harry sighed heavily.

"If she lives that is."

"We can only hope that she does. If she does wouldn't that make you realize how much you appreciate her?"

Harry thought some more.

"Yes. It would." He answered.

"Good. Then think about it. Your move Harry." Said the man and got up. Harry sat there, deep in thought about the whole thing. His concern for Hermione, yet his deep love he felt for her. Was it worth the risk? Right now, all he wanted was for his friend to be okay. He missed her. He missed her brown chocolate eyes… her smile and bubbly laughter… her bone crushing hugs… her scent…

Harry shook his head at that last thought. He then saw that the curtains around Hermione's bed were open so he went to her bedside and looked at her. She was covered in bandages and seemed to be in a magical coma.

Harry sat down beside her and held her hand gently and rubbed it softly.

"It's okay Hermione. Everything's gonna be alright… I promise…" vowed Harry, not completely believing his own words. Soon Harry felt really tired. He placed his head on her mattress and was out like a light.

Some hours later, Harry was woken up by noise and sunlight. Despite being breakfast time, Harry wasn't feeling up to eating. He stayed there by Hermione's bedside, holding her hand, hoping she would wake up soon. Soon noon came, then night. By now, Harry couldn't deny his body food any longer. He was starved. He went down to the great hall to have some dinner. After replenishing his bodily supplies of food and nourishment, he returned to the hospital wing and sat by Hermione again, holding her hand as she slept. Soon he too fell asleep by her bedside again. Things went on like that for a few days. Despite being against protocol, Madam Pomfrey let Harry sleep in the infirmary next to Hermione's bed. He never knew, that Dumbledore himself permitted it.

By the fourth day, Harry was getting worried Hermione would not wake up. If a few days ago he started by worry followed by sadness and loneliness, now he was consumed by fear and depression. It was now that he knew that he loved her. And he couldn't stand losing her. He should have told her how he felt long ago. How could he be so oblivious to the sings? She liked him since they met... he hoped he would get chance to be with her and tell her how he feels. Hell, he would be in total glee just to see her smile again, even if she won't want to be with him…

Harry sat sadly beside her for another few hours when he noticed some movement. He saw her hand twitch a little. Then it twitched again. Then her eyes opened slightly, slowly widening open. Harry sighed with relief, relived and elated to see she was alive and well. Hearting him sound off, she turned to look at him. When her eyes rested on him, she smiled.

"Hi…" she said softly.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hi." He said happily.

"I missed you…" he said. She smiled happily and closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's sweet of you to say that…" she said and opened her eyes again.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Could be worse." She said tiredly. He smiled gently.

"I'm glad." He said. After a short pause he spoke.

"Listen Hermione I'm sorry you got hurt like this. It's my fault. I should have listened to you… you almost died because of me. I never would have forgiven myself if you had. To be honest I will have a hard time forgiving myself for what did happen to you…"

Hermione smiled tenderly at his words, touched by his nobility and how much he cared.

"Harry I came with you to the Ministry of Magic because I wanted to. It was my decision. So please don't blame yourself."

"But I talked you into coming. Had I been less insistent, maybe you wouldn't be hurt right now. I can't stand seeing you in pain."

Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them again.

"It was my decision Harry, so please, don't beat yourself up about it. Give yourself a break once in a while…" she said and Harry just looked at her. Then he sighed and looked away.

She smiled at him.

"When was the last time you let someone save you, Harry? There's only so many times you can save others. Let other people share the burden once in a while…"

Harry sighed heavily.

"Hermione…" he said.

"Come here…" she said gently, in what seemed to him like a motherly tone. He leaned forward and she brought him into a hug. They embraced each other and wept in each other's shoulders. They cried and cried until their bodies and souls became devoid of energy and they fell asleep in each other's arms…

Hours pass…

It was now early morning the next day, when the two of them woke up. Harry opened his eyes and smelled her scent. That fresh vanilla and coconut smell. He felt safe in her embrace. Like never before. He stroked her hair gently as to not to wake her. Soon he realized she was doing the same.

"You awake?" asked Harry.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Good." He said and separated from her.

"Because I have something to tell you…" he said and she listened.

He sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"For a while now I've been having this weird feeling in me at the bottom of my stomach. A feeling towards you. I think it started during our third year. At first I thought it was only a crush, but it grew more intense over time. During our fourth year especially when you helped me with the summoning charm I was starting to understand what it was. Early this year, when you were one of the only ones standing by my side, I realized what it was. But I didn't have the guts to tell you and I feared it was not the right time. But now I do want to tell you. And what I want to say is, I love you Hermione… I love you more than anything on this Earth… truly…" he confessed. To his glee she gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too Harry. More than you'll ever know…" she said and they both smiled.

"I'm glad." He said and they leaned towards each other, both knowing what they wanted. As they were moving closer and closer their faces grew increasingly red and their hearts beat increasingly faster. Finally their lips made contact for the first time in their lives. It felt like heaven. Harry felt like he was kissing an angle and Hermione felt like she was kissing the love of her life. Thing is, she actually was. They kissed tenderly, lovingly and passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other's waist and neck as they kissed with as much love and emotion they could muster. Finally the need for air became unavoidable and they parted. They gazed at each other's eyes and smiled happily. They then leaned forward and kissed each other one more time. Then Harry rested his head in Hermione's chest.

"I love you Hermione…" he said happily, glad his wish came true.

She kissed Harry's hair and smiled.

"I love you too Harry… I love you too…" she said and rested her head on his with her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, glad they had each other and glad to be a couple…

The end…

So there it is… I've been planning to write this for a while. I wanted to write a revised version for opening new doors for a while but never got the chance to write a good version but there it is. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Since a lot of effort was put into this story, if you leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it.

See you next time…

Peace out…


End file.
